No More Lies
by Blu45
Summary: What if August didn't leave Emma as a baby? What if he grew up with Emma? What if he told her about her destiny much earlier than she found out in the show?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnigs

Chapter 1: Beginnings  
Year: 1982

He was worried, scared, and wondered what he should do? He was a boy who looked around eight years old with red hair and laterhousin. This boy was Pinocchio, he was in a giant tree with a baby who was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. His father Geppetto put him in the tree so he wouldn't have to be exposed to the Evil Queen's dark curse.

Geppetto told him to stay in the tree, Pinocchio was supposed to be a good boy and do as he's told. Although Pinocchio wondered if this was the right thing to do. Geppetto didn't know where this tree would take him and he wouldn't know the ways of this new world.

It was too late though the tree had begun to shake Pinocchio closed his eyes wanting it to be over. When he opened them he grabbed the baby and walked out of the tree, they were in the middle of the woods."This doesn't seem too bad." Pinocchio said to himself and the baby Emma.

Pinocchio walked through the woods until he saw what looked like a path. The path had these mechanical monsters going down the path. Pinocchio just walked with the baby down the road Pinocchio figured this is the place Emma would have to go back to so she could stop the dark curse.

Months had passed, Pinocchio now called August and Emma were in the Foster System. The rest of the children where they were at decided to buy some bus tickets and leave. Pinocchio had a choice do the selfish thing and go or, do the right thing and stay. "Are you coming or not?" One of the children asked.

"Can I bring Emma."Pinocchio asked.

"Of course not. We can't support a baby." The child said.

This is when Pinocchio's true colors shined brightest. Pinocchio replied "No I'll stay here with Emma you guys go though."

"Okay then bye."The child said as he ran.

A few more months had passed and Pinocchio and Emma got adopted. The thing was they were returned after a week. They did go to a different orphanage though, the two of them could be better. They could have stayed adopted, but Pinocchio was okay as long as he had Emma and Emma was a baby so she didn't care. Pinocchio would act like a protective older brother to Emma which he basically was. He would tell her bedtime stories about himself, Jiminy Cricket, Snow White, and Prince Charming. She always liked the one where Pinocchio learned that you should be brave, true, and unselfish.


	2. Chapter 2:The Runaways

Chapter 2: The Runaways  
Year: 1987

It was five years after the Evil Queen enacted her dark curse. Pinocchio and Emma were still at the orphanage Pinocchio was thirteen and Emma was five. Pinocchio was just sitting at his bed one day trying to figure out how he is going to convince Emma that she is the daughter of the two biggest fairy tale heroes ever! Emma walked up to August and said" August, why do you look sad?"

"I'm not sad I'm just, wondering something."Pinocchio replied.

"What are you wondering about?"Emma asked the teen.

"Its nothing."August said with a smile.

"Okay"Emma said as she ran off.

"How is that little kid supposed to stop a dark curse?"August inquired to himself.

The two of them hated the orphanage they lived at. The people there didn't really care about them or any of the other children except for maybe one or two people. August just wanted to be eighteen already so he could adopt Emma and get them both out of here. Emma looked up to August, it made sense too, he kept being true, brave, and unselfish. August didn't see it that way though, he doesn't know how he'll tell Emma or if she'll even believe him. He realize that she most likely won't believe a word he says and think she has been living with a loon her entire life. He realized something at that moment, Emma might get adopted. He would be happy and let her but the curse was stopping him. August didn't know if what he was going to do was right, wrong, or something else all together.

That night he woke Emma up making sure no one else was asleep. "What is it August?" Emma said still drowsy.

"We have to get out of here." Pinocchio told the five year old.

"Why?" Emma wondered.

"I'll tell you when you are a good bit older okay." August replied not wanting to get caught by anyone.

"Okay."Emma told him.

She then got up and the two of them escaped the orphanage but they had no idea where to go. The two were walking through the streets for about the entire night, well one of them might have taken a nap in the other's arms. They saw a bus and the two of them were walking past people who were about to get on said bus."Well we don't have enough money for ticket so what do we do?"August said aloud.

"We do this."Emma then said.

Emma walked through the group of people and snatched two tickets from a young couple without them even noticing. Emma then came back with the tickets and handed them to August."Where did you learn how to do that?" August asked.

"Its not that hard." Emma said as the two began to walk to the bus.

"That's not what I asked."August told the five year old.

Emma then walked on the bus with August behind her. August then asked the bus driver "Where are we going exactly?"

"New York City."The bus driver replied.


	3. Chapter 3:The Big City

Chapter 3: The Big City  
Year: 1989

The two of them arrived in New York City, two years ago. August and Emma lived on the street, they had to shoplift to get food or anything else. It was rough Emma was seven now ,and August was fifteen. Emma still didn't understand why August made them leave the orphanage. There was something August always told Emma, believe. Emma just wondered, believe in what its not like she is considered herself just another orphan that ran away. Emma and August were currently running, running from the police for shoplifting."How much did you take this time?" August said as he dashed.

"About the normal amount why?"Emma said.

"Its just that its seems like more police than usual." August told the girl.

They kept running until they found an alleyway."Come on"August commanded.

They went down the alley after that they kept running for a few hours. As the sun began to rise the police began to stop their chase of the kids. "Well they lasted longer than I thought."Emma told August.

"Yeah, we really have to stop doing this though." August said.

"In a couple years we could stop."Emma told the teen.

The two stopped and took a nap for a few hours. When they woke up they looked down the alley and saw someone running with something. Then they realized what the person was running with, their stuff. Emma and August jumped up after the individual chasing the person through the alleys. "Stop!"yelled August.

"Did you really think that would work?" Emma inquired.

"It was worth a shot." August said as he kept on running after the thief.

They finally stopped the thief, as they did this the thief dropped their stuff."Who are you and why did you take our stuff?"August asked the thief.

The thief took off his/her hood. The thief was a female with brown hair and black eyes."I'm Lily." she answered.

"That doesn't answer by second question."August told her.

"I took your stuff because I'm a runaway orphan."Lily told them.

"We are too."Emma said.

"Can I stay with you guys?"Lily asked them.

"No sorry but its just us."August told the girl.

"Please, August."Emma begged.

August couldn't take Emma's puppy dog eyes."Fine Lily can come with us."

"Yay"Emma and Lily said in unision.

August just wondered how a normal person would react when she found out that fairy tales are real.


	4. Chapter 4:Strange Comings

Chapter 4: Strange Comings  
Year: 1992

It had been ten years since the Evil Queen enacted her dark curse. It had been five years since Emma and August had left the it had been three years since Lily joined them. Emma and Lily were ten years old and August was eighteen. August knew that today was the day. August brought Lily and Emma to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke."Why are we here August?"Emma asked.

"I thought this would be a good place to live."August told the blonde.

"Really, this place?"Lily said with an annoyance in her voice.

"What's wrong with this?"August asked the two kids.

"We went from New York to this."Emma told him.

"Fine but let's just go get our apartment."August said.

"Wait,an apartment!"The two kids said with unision.

"Yeah, I'm an adult and the cops here don't know us."August told the girls.

August brought himself and the two girls to a apartment complex. He walked in with them, they were greeted by an elderly lady "Hello an you here to get a room?"the lady asked August.

"Yes ma'am."he replied.

"Here's the room key. Are the these two going to be staying with you?"She said looking at Emma and Lily.

"Yes."August told her.

"Okay, what are their names?" the woman asked.

"I'm August Booth, this is Emma with the blonde hair and this is Lily with the black hair. What's your name?" August asked of her.

"Everyone here calls me granny."Granny replied.

"Okay then, thanks for the room." August said as he waved and went to his room with the girls.

"So how did you afford to get an apartment?" Emma asked August.

"Its not that important right now."August told her.

"So do you have a job?"Lily asked.

"Already applied for one."August said.

"What job are you qualified for?"Lily inquired.

"Carpenting"August responded.

"Umm, okay."Emma said.

"You two better get some sleep."August said.

"Why?"They both asked.

"I enrolled you two in the local school."August informed them.

"WHAT?!" The two shouted.

"Calm down its just school."August said as he got onto the master bed in their new apartment.

Night passed, morning had come it was going Emma and Lily's real first day living like normal kids. They got up, got ready, and walked to school. When they got there someone directed them to their class. They meat their teacher, who showed a high liking in Emma. Meanwhile, August went to his job interview with Marco at his carpentry company. August walked in and said"Hello is anyone here."

"Yes I'm right here."Marco said as he walked out the door into August's range of perception.

"Are you the new guy?"Marco said.

"Yes I am."August replied.

"Well, you're hired."Marco told him.

"Just like that?"August said.

"I've been working here for what feels like eternity."Marco told the young man.

"Okay."August said.

After he was done from work he had a few minutes before he had to get Emma and Lily so he decided to go visit Granny's walked in and got in ironically a booth and order just a hamburger. Then a certain someone walked in, she had black hair, black eyes, and a black suit on. "Who's that?"August asked to himself.

Then as Ruby the waitress there gave him his order she said"You don't know. That's Regina Mills the town mayor."

"How long has she been mayor?"August asked.

"As long as I can remember, she scares everyone so much no one will run against her."Ruby told the former puppet.

"That's strange."August said now knowing who she was in reality.

"Yeah you would think that at least someone would stand up against her."Ruby said.

"Yeah, thanks for the food."August said to Ruby.

"Welcome" Ruby told August as she went to fetch another order.

After August was done at Granny's he went to the school to pick Emma and Lily up. He drove in found the two, they got in his car waiting for him to come back so they could go home. August went to go talk to their teacher Mary Margaret. "Hello"August told her.

"Hello which one of the kids are your's?"She asked.

"Emma and Lily"August told her.

"Did something happen to those two?"Mary questioned.

"Why do you ask?"August inquired.

"Well you see, whenever Lily isn't with Emma she tends to get into trouble. Emma seems fine she just doesn't like to talk to people that's just normal for a first day."She told him.

"They were orphans."August tells her.

"Really what happened?"She wondered.

"Its a long story that really don't have time to explain."August told her.

"Okay but if you need anything let me know." Mary tells him as he walks away.

"I will."He replies.

August then got in his car and they went to their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Queenly Encounter

Chapter 5: A Queenly Encounter  
Year: 1992

The night had passed on the unlikely heroes, and the morning had doorbell rang August got up and answered the door. It was Regina Mills."Hello, I'm Regina Mills the Mayor nice to meet you."

"August Booth"August replied to the Evil Queen.

"Well I just wanted to welcome you to our small town."Regina said with a smile on her face.

Emma and Lily then went out the door and off to school."You know you look a bit young to have kids of that age."Regina said.

"They're adopted."August told Regina.

"Really what are their names?"Regina asked.

"Emma and Lily."August responded.

"Where are they from?"Regina inquired.

"They're from Maine."August told the queen.

"Wow, really what city?"Regina said to the former puppet.

"They were found right outside of this city. You know I would love to stay and chat miss mayor but I have to get to work."August told her.

"Of course, I'll get out of your way. Have a nice time in Storybrooke."Regina said as she left his apartment.

August went to work, after work he stopped at Mister Gold's shop. He walked into the shop, he heard the bells chime. "Hello, what is your business here?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I think you know my business."August told him.

"Why would I know that?"Gold inquired.

"Because you know the truth about this town."August answered the man.

"What truth?" questioned.

"Where everyone in this town comes remember that we are all from the Enchanted Forest."August replied.

"Who are you?" Gold inquired of August.

"Who are you?"August queried in response.

"Rumplestilskin"Gold answered.

"Pinocchio" August said.

"How did you survive the curse?"Gold asked of the young man.

"Emma wasn't the only one in that tree."August told him.

"Huh, so the blue fairy lied to Snow White and Prince Charming, I'm not buying it."Rumple said.

"It was that or my father wouldn't of built it."August said.

"Okay, why are you here?"Mr. Gold finally asked.

"How is Emma supposed to stop the curse."August inquired.

"How am I suppose to know?" Gold asked.

"Its your curse."August replied.

"What's in it for me." Gold said.

"Do you want to stay here forever?"August asked.

"Its here or a jail cell guess which one I like. Come back with something I want and I'll help."Rumple replied.

"Okay then."August said as he walked out of the shop.

August then went back to his apartment and saw Emma and Lily standing outside of it with Regina. "What's going on?" August asked.

"I went to look at the records of you and these two and I didn't find any document of adoption for these two."Regina said.

"Actually Emma ran away with you five years ago and Lily ran away from her home."Regina told him.


	6. Chapter 6: First Troubles

Chapter 6: First Troubles  
Year:1992

August was trying to think of what to say to the Evil Queen. He just found out that Lily wasn't even an orphan and that Regina just found out his and Emma's secret. Regina interrupted August's train of thought and said"I'll be bringing Emma to foster care. As for Lily she will be brought back to her family. you will be asked to leave the town, since you committed these acts as a minor I'll let you slide."

August knew that he couldn't do anything, he did commit these acts. He was mad that Lily had lied to him and he was mad Regina. He didn't care if he couldn't do anything that wouldn't land him in jail he was going to do something."Wait a minute I'm not going anywhere I don't care if you're the mayor. I don't care if you put me in jail I'm not abandoning these kids."August said to Regina.

"I was afraid you would say that so I took precautionary measures."Regina said as a man with a sheriff's badge appeared.

"This is the town sheriff, Graham."Regina told him.

"I don't want to do this but I have to."Graham said as he handcuffed August and led him to his police car.

Graham then brought August to the police station and locked him in the cellar. The two were just sitting there for the first few minutes until Graham broke the silence "Why didn't you just do what Regina said?"

"I didn't because I care about those kids. I've lived with Emma for ten years and I've lived with Lily for three years."August replied to the sheriff.

"Fair enough."Graham replied.

"Do you do everything that Regina tells you to."August asked him.

"No"Graham responded.

"I don't think that is the truth."August said.

"How would you know if it was or not?"Graham told him.

"I think I know a thing or two about lying but you wouldn't believe how."August responded to the former huntsman.

Then a knock from the door of the station was heard. Graham went up to answer the door. He came back with Mary Margaret and Marco."What are you two doing here?"August asked the two.

"We're here to bail you out."Marco told him.

"Why are you doing this?"August questioned.

"I don't know about Mary but I like you August. I do not have a reason but I feel inclined to like you and help you."Marco responded.

"I'm bailing you out because one, its the right thing to do. Two I don't want to see Emma go into the foster system. You didn't know about Lily so I'll let that go."Mary answered.

They then paid Graham August's bail and the three went out to go get finally got to Emma while she was about to go back to the foster system. Regina was also there and asked the three "What are you doing here , shouldn't you be in jail?"

"Actually Madame Mayor, me and Marco paid off August's bail." Mary told him.

"Well why are you here then?"Regina queried.

"I want to legally adopt Emma."August said to the queen.

They then did all the paperwork and whatever else to make August Emma's adoptive father. August then took Emma to his apartment. As they were walking in the apartment Emma asked "August, will we ever see Lily again?"

"I think we will, just believe and have hope."August replied.


	7. Chapter 7: John Doe Arrives

Chapter 7:John Doe arrives  
Year: 1992

It had been a few weeks since Pinocchio's first encounter with the Evil Queen. August had become good friends with Mary Margaret and she shows a liking to Emma which makes August happy. Emma had been doing well in school, today they were doing volunteer work at the hospital. Emma was more creeped out by the people than anything else but there was one man. He was in a coma, no one knew who he was. He was called John Doe, Emma was in his hospital room just staring at him."Emma, what is it?"Miss Blanchard asked the child.

"Oh nothing."Emma replied as she was taken off guard.

" Who is this?"Emma inquired of her teacher.

"This is John Doe."Mary told the young girl.

"Does he have any family?"Emma said.

"No, I don't think anyone even knows where he's from."Mary replied.

"Huh"Emma said as she walked out of the room.

Mary Margaret walked up to his bed and out of nowhere he grabbed her hand.

After that Mary brought Dr. Whale to see what the cause of this was. Once they got to the room John went back to the way he was. "I don't think he actually moved Mary. Maybe you just need a break from the kids." Dr. Whale told her.

"Just what are you implying?" Mary asked the doctor.

"Well, I think you might have i-"Whale responded before he was cutoff be Mary.

"You think I imagined it."Mary said.

"Yes" Whale answered the teacher.

"I know what I saw."Mary told the man.

"Look if anything changes with him, I'll call you. Now don't you still have a class to teach." Whale told her.

"Fine" Mary said as she went to go check on her students.

That night Mary appeared at August's apartment."Hello what are you doing here this late?"August asked.

"Do you know who John Doe is?" Mary inquired.

"Emma told me that you think he moved"August responded.

"I didn't think it up."Mary said annoyed.

"I do believe you. That's just what Emma told me."August said to the unknowing queen.

"Okay so I want to try to wake him up."Mary asked August.

"So you have any fairy tale books, especially ones about Snow White and Prince Charming." August said.

"I'm serious August" Mary told him.

"I know I am too. Trust me it will help to do that." August replied.

"Okay August but this better work."Mary said to the former puppet.

The next day they went to the went into John's room and Mary read Snow White and Prince Charming's story to him. He then sat up and grabbed Mary's arm."August, what do I do?"Mary asked her friend.

"Try reading it to him again."August advised.

She then read to him again. His eyes began to open he looked around the room and said"Where am I?"


	8. Chapter 8:Who Are You?

Chapter 8: Who Are You?  
Year:1992

The room was silent for a few seconds, a man who everyone only knew him as someone in a coma just woke up. The two other people in the room were surprised that he woke up, well one of them was. Mary just sat there wondering what to say to John. However, August thought that he did. "Hello, you're at a hospital you were in a coma."August said to John.

"Thanks, but do you know who I am?"John asked the two.

"No, no one does. Maybe if we get Regina she can help. She was the one who found you."Mary reassured John.

"Who's Regina?"John inquired.

"She's the town mayor."August answered.

At that moment Doctor Whale walked in to do his daily check on John. He walked in the room and was amazed. "How are you up!?" said as he dropped everything that was in his hands.

"I told you that I didn't imagine it."Mary said with a smile.

That next morning contacted Regina and brought her to the hospital to see if she knew anything about John."So where am I from and who am I?"John asked Regina.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. When I found you, you were on the side of the road already in a coma." Regina informed him.

"Really, well thanks for coming over though."John told her.

"Don't worry John I'll get the best detectives in the town to find out who you are."Regina told him.

"Thank you"John replied.

Regina, August, and Mary all walked out of his room at the same time. "Might I ask how you two woke him up? Also why were you there in the first place?" Regina questioned.

"You see Madam Mayor, Mary saw him move yesterday, so last night we went into his room read him so stories and he woke up."August answered.

"Don't think I'm going to buy that."Regina told him.

"You can think whatever you want, but that's what happened."August said as he left.

"Where are you going?"Mary asked.

"I have a job and I'm late."August said to his queen.

That night August came back from his job and walked into his apartment. "Emma are you still up."August said.

"Yeah" She replied as she came to greet him.

"So how did the thing with John Doe go?"Emma asked.

"Why didn't you just ask Mary?"August inquired.

"Never got the chance today." Emma informed.

"Okay, he woke up and he has amniesa. Regina is trying to find out who he is but I don't think she will." August told the young girl.

"I have a feeling you don't like Regina."Emma said.

"No I don't. She tried to put you into the foster system, and she tried to put me in jail."August told his adoptive child.

"It just feels like to me that there's another reason." Emma told him

"I have no idea what you're talking about." August replied.


	9. Chapter 9:That Book

Chapter 9: That Book  
Year: 1992

It was two days since John woke up. August went to go pick Emma up from school and stopped for a few minutes to talk to Mary. "Hey, Mary could I ask you a question?"August inquired.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"Mary responded.

"Where exactly did you get the book that you read to John?"August asked.

"I just found it in my garage. I don't remember where I got it from the though."Mary answered.

"Do you mind if I borrow it?"August queried.

"You can borrow it for as long as you like it's in my car let me go get it."Mary said as she got the book.

"Here you go."Mary said as she gave the book to August after she came back.

"Thank you."August replied.

That night August read the book, he found out that this book described what actually happened to the fairy tales."Well that's interesting."August said to himself.

"What is?"Emma asked as she walked in his room.

"Oh just this book it has different versions of fairy tales than most people are used to."August responded.

"Really?"Emma wondered.

"Yeah, you want to read it?"August inquired.

"Sure"Emma answered.

"Here you go"August told her as he gave Emma the book.

A few days have passed, Emma has read a lot of the book. After school one day Emma went to ask August something. "Hey August"Emma said.

"Yeah, what is it?"August questioned.

"Don't think I'm crazy but there is something with the book you gave me."Emma told him.

"What would that be?"August asked her.

"The fairy tale characters in the book look just like the people in this town. Snow White looks just like Miss Blanchard , The Evil Queen looks just like mayor , and Prince Charming looks just like John Doe.I think, and I know this sounds crazy ,but I think they're the same. "Emma told August.

"Well that was easier than I thought."August said.

"What are you talking about?"Emma wondered.

"Read the last page of the book."August instructed.

Emma read the last page and said"It's about Snow White and Prince Charming sending their daughter into some far off land ,so she doesn't get caught in the Evil Queen's curse."

"Read the name of the child."August said.

"Well it's Emma."Emma said as she realized what August was trying to say.

"That's impossible, it can't be."Emma said.

"But that's what it is."August told Emma.

"Who are you then?"Emma wondered.

"Pinocchio"August answered.

"This entire time I've been traveling with a puppet."Emma said.

"I'm a human now."August retorted.

"Okay a former puppet so do you know who else is who?"Emma asked.

"Yeah, I know a few. Mr. Gold is Rumplestilskin, the ones you mentioned are correct, Marco is my father, Ruby is little red riding hood, Granny is red's grandma, and Archie is Jimmeny Cricket."August answered.

"Well okay,my whole world just disappeared before my eyes."Emma said as she was still processing all of this information.


	10. Chapter 10:Savior Responsibilities

Chapter 10:Savior Responsibilities  
Year:1992

Emma was talking to August about everyone in the town being fairy tale characters. "So how do we convince them that they're fairy tales?"Emma asked her adoptive father.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Wait a minute we could get Gold to help us."August said.

"You said he was Rumplestiltskin if I remember right he was a bad guy who killed would he help us?"Emma replied.

"I already went to him asking for help to get everyone back to the way they were, he said if I get you to believe that we all are who we are he'll doesn't like living in a world that doesn't have magic in it."August said to Emma.

"I guess so, should we go now?"Emma asked.

"We'll do it tomorrow afternoon."August answered.

"Right"Emma said.

The next day after Emma was finished with school for the day August picked her up and the two headed to Mister Gold's shop. They walked in and were greeted by Gold."Hello Emma, what can I help you with today?"

"Emma, tell him who your parents are."August instructed.

"Snow White and Prince Charming"Emma responded.

"You got her believe." Mister Gold said.

"Yeah, I did now, how is she supposed to break the curse."August inquired of Mister Gold.

"With the most powerful magic of all, true love's kiss." Gold informed them.

"That sounds extremely like a cliche."Emma commented.

"It does ,but it will work." Mister Gold told the girl.

"There's a problem with that though."Emma said.

"What might that be?"Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I don't love anyone."Emma responded.

"Well until you do, this town is going to stay exactly the same."Gold told the girl.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out."August said as he and Emma left the shop.

When they got home Emma went to August to talk about something. "August, I can't do this! I can't love somebody because I have to. I don't want everyone to stay like this for the rest of their life though!"Emma said frustrated.

"Emma, don't worry about it just believe that everything will be fine."August reassured the princess.

"Right, but what if I can't do it."Emma said doubting herself.

"Emma don't focus on what you can't do. You need to focus on what you can, Emma it's your destiny to save this town you're the savior believe in yourself. It's getting late you should head to bed."August said.

"Okay August, goodnight"Emma said still worried about what the future will hold.

After Emma went to bed August said to himself "What do we do now?"


	11. Chapter 11:Another Obstacle

Chapter 11:Another Obstacle  
Year:1992

A day passed since Emma and August talked to Gold. They were still trying to figure out what to do about the curse. "August everyone in this town is going to be trapped here forever."Emma told August.

"Emma just calm down okay."August replied.

"How are you so calm?"Emma asked.

"I waited ten years to get you to believe.I can wait a bit longer."August answered.

The two then heard someone knock on the door, it was Mary Margaret. "August, I thought you might want to know that Regina found out who John is."Mary said to the eighteen year old.

"How did you find out?"Emma asked.

"Whale told me."Mary replied.

"Do you know who he is?"August inquired.

"No, but we can go to the hospital and find out."Mary said.

"Okay then let's go."August said as Mary, Emma, and himself went to the hospital.

The three arrived at John's room with Regina, Doctor Whale, and another woman there."What are you doing here?"Regina asked.

"I called Mary, and I told her to bring August since they got David awake."Whale said to the mayor.

"Fine"Regina responded.

"So your name's David.I have a question who might you be?"August questioned the mysterious woman.

"My name is Kathryn.I'm David's wife."Kathryn answered.

"Yes now that that's out of the way would you bunch leave, and let them have their privacy."Regina said.

"I don't see a problem with it. Those two were the ones to wake me up."David said.

"They did and I am extremely happy, but I think we have some catching up to do, in private."Kathryn told David.

The three then left the hospital and went to Granny's."I can't believe he's married."Mary told the two.

"Was he close to you?"August questioned.

"What no nothing like that it's just, well I don't know"Mary said confused.

"I pretty sure you like him."August told her.

"But he's married."Mary replied.

"Mary he still has amnesia, he might not like his wife."August informed the unknowing queen.

"August your talking about adultery!"Mary replied.

"Fine but think about it."August said as he and Emma went to their apartment.

"August who is Kathryn?"Emma asked.

"I think the daughter of King Midas."August said.

"Why would she be married to Prince Charming then?"Emma replied.

"So that your mother isn't happy."August informed Emma.

"What did she do to Regina to make her do all of this?"Emma questioned.

"I don't know."August said.


	12. Chapter 12:Should She Or Shouldn't She

Chapter 12:Should She Or Shouldn't She  
Year: 1992

Emma and August were at their apartment, it had been a week since Mary and August went to the hospital and found out who David was. School had just ended for the day, Emma and August were still trying to think of a way Emma could break the curse."What's the point, I'm never going to be able to do it."Emma said defeated.

"Why do you think that?"August asked the child.

"I can't convince a whole town that they're from fairy tales!"Emma said.

"You really need to be less pessimistic."August advised.

"August I'm just a kid!"Emma exclaimed.

"I was just a kid when I got transported into this world with you."August replied.

"That's different."Emma responded.

"Emma just have faith in yourself and you'll be fine."August told the girl.

"How does believing in something come so easy to you?"Emma inquired.

"It just does Emma. I have faith in whatever I'm doing that I'll be able to do it, it seems to have worked this far."August answered.

The phone in the apartment then rang. August went to the phone and said "Hello, who is this?"

"It's Mary, mind if I talk to you for a second?"Mary asked.

"You really have an amazing timing,but yeah I'll talk where are you?"August said.

"Granny's"Mary replied.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second."August stated.

"Who was that?"Emma wondered.

"Your mother, I'll be back soon."August replied

"Has something happened?"Emma queried.

"I don't know. She just said she wanted to talk,I'll be at Granny's"August said in response.

August then left to Granny's. When August arrived, he saw Mary in one of the booths."Is this the only dinner in the entire town, because I can't find another one?"August said as he walked into the booth.

"August have you ever, well umm"Mary said.

"Ever what?"August replied.

"Ever like someone that you shouldn't?"Mary asked.

"So you do like David?"August said in an I told you so tone.

"I know I shouldn't ,but I can't stop. I've continued doing volunteer work at the hospital and I think he likes me too ,but he's married."Mary explained.

"Mary have you ever heard of a divorce?"August asked.

"The thing is I don't want to tear apart David's and Kathryn's family.I think in time David will like Kathryn again, but for some reason that just doesn't feel right to me."Mary confessed.

"Do you want them to be together?"August inquired.

"Yes I do, but no I don't. It's hard for me to explain."Mary said.

"No, I understand what you're talking want the two of them to get their life back together and be happy with each other, but at the same time you are in love with David and don't want him to be with someone else espically when you think he loves you too."August stated.

"Yeah that's exactly it."Mary said.

"I just have one question really. Why are you telling me this?"August asked.

"I don't know I just needed to tell somebody, and you helped me wake him up so I thought you would be a good person to talk to."Mary responded.

"Are you asking me for advice on what you should do?"August inquired of the unknowing queen.

"I guess, yeah I'm asking you for advice."Mary answered.

"How about, you just tell him. If David likes you back, get to know him some more and if it goes somewhere ask him to get a divorce, and if it doesn't stop and never speak of it again. If he doesn't like you back just ask if you two could still be friends."August advised.

"You're right that's what I should do. I'll do it at his wake up party."Mary said.

"Wake up party?"August queried.

"Yeah, he's getting out of the hospital tomorrow, and Katherine is holding a party next Friday. David told me to invite you, so I was going to do that here too."Mary said.

"Okay then, well good luck and see you Friday."August said.


	13. Chapter 13:Feelings Come

Chapter 13:Feelings Come  
Year:1992

August and Emma were on their way to David's party."So did you get any ideas on how to get people to believe?"Emma asked.

"No the only thing I can think of is if you break the curse."August replied.

"August you know I can't break it."Emma told Pinocchio.

"Like I already told you, just believe."August said to the saviour.

The two arrived at David and Kathryn's house. They walked in and were greeted by David himself. "Hey, August great you could make it, and who's this?"David said talking about Emma.

"This is my adoptive daughter Emma."August answered.

"Nice to meet you Emma."David said.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Nolan."Emma responded.

Emma left to go look around, while August continued to talk to David."You know I never considered you the parent type."David said to August.

"Well I just recently adopted her. You see Emma and I were both in the foster system growing up, so when the chance came to adopt her I did it as fast as I could."August replied to his prince.

"Wow, you two were in the system, I hear it's horrible."David stated.

"It is."August responded.

Mary Margaret then arrived and walked into the house."Hey Mary Margaret thanks for coming."David greeted.

"Hey David, August."Mary said to the two men.

"Hey Mary, wasn't there something that you wanted to talk about with David?"August asked.

"Well we can talk some other time it's not that important."Mary commented.

"No it's fine we can talk now."David replied.

"Oh no, it's your party and I think it'd be best if we just talked after."Mary stated.

"Okay"David responded.

"Hey Mary mind if we talk for a minute in private?"August said.

"Umm well"Mary said before she was cut off by David.

"No it's fine I'll be out here when you two are done, go ahead."David informed the two.

"Okay then come on."August said as he dragged Mary to an empty room.

"You know that doesn't exactly look like telling him."August told Mary.

"August I can't it's wrong."Mary told the former puppet.

"Mary, just tell him everything will be fine."August encouraged.

"Fine,I will."Mary said.

Mary then left to go tell David how she felt. August left to let her talk in peace. August kept walking around an encountered Dr. Whale. "Hello August."Whale greeted.

"Hi Doctor" August greeted.

"Please, when I'm not working call me Victor."Dr. Whale said.

"Okay, I will."August replied.

Emma then walked up to the two and said "I have a question, Dr. Whale. How did Mr. Nolan able to wake up."

"I honestly don't know, it was a miracle he just woke up one day." Whale answered.

"Huh" Emma said as she walked back off.

"Sorry about that."August said.

"No it's fine."Whale told August.

"Hello gentlemen"Kathryn greeted as she walked in.

"Hello Kathryn"August and Whale both said.

"You know I can't thank you two and Mary Margaret enough for waking up my David."Kathryn told them.

"It was nothing."August said.

"I was just doing my job."Whale replied.

"No really thank you, is there anything I could help you with?"Kathryn asked.

"No we don't need a thank you."August said.

"Look if you ever need help from me I'll be there."Kathryn said as she left.


	14. Chapter 14:Wrong And Right

Chapter 14:Wrong And Right  
Year:1992

David and Kathryn's party had ended, and August and Emma were leaving."Hey, Emma"August stated.

"Yeah, what?"Emma inquired.

"What were you doing during the party?"August questioned.

"I was looking around, seeing if I could figure out which fairy tale people were."Emma answered.

"Did you figure out who anyone was?"August asked.

"I think the Sheriff is the huntsman."Emma replied.

"Who's the huntsman?"August wondered.

"He's a huntsman who was hired by the Evil Queen to kill Snow White. He didn't think she deserved to be murdered so he didn't kill her. Once Regina found out, she took his heart and kept him prisoner in her castle."Emma explained.

"That would explain why he would be the sheriff."August said.

The two later arrived at their apartment and went to sleep. August woke up at 6 o'clock, he then began to get ready for work. When August was done getting ready, Emma woke up. "Good morning"Emma greeted still a bit tired from the previous night.

"Morning, getting ready for work?"Emma said.

"Just finished."August explained to her.

"I'm going, see you when I get back."August told her as he left.

"Ok"Emma responded.

A few hours later Emma heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"Emma asked

"Miss Blanchard" Mary answered.

Emma then opened the door and let Mary in.

"Where's August?"Mary inquired of Emma.

"He's at work."Emma replied.

"What does he do?"Mary questioned.

"He works with Mr. Marco."Emma explained to her.

"August's a carpenter?" Mary said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction."Emma commented.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"Mary asked.

"He's on his way back, so he should be here in about 15 minutes."Emma said in response.

"Does he just leave you here by yourself while he's at work?"Mary wondered.

"Yeah"Emma answered.

"Huh"Mary replied.

Emma was nervous, very nervous. She wouldn't show or admit it to anyone but she was extremely nervous. Here she was alone with the woman who is her biological mother, sure she meets her about everyday in school but right now it's just the two of them. This is a woman she has wondered about her entire life, and she knows her mom is right there, but her mom doesn't know.

About 10 minutes passed and August arrived. He walked in the door and said "Hi Mary what are you doing here?"

"I know this is extremely strange but I can talk to you for a second?"Mary inquired.

"Sure, where do you want to talk?"August asked.

"How about in the hallway."Mary suggested.

"Ok"August said.

They stepped out the apartment and closed the door behind them."So what do you want to talk about?"August asked.

"I told David how I felt."Mary told the former puppet.

"Good, how'd that go?"August questioned.

"He felt the same way."Mary said.

"That's great."August replied.

"I know, but it still feels wrong."Mary confessed.

"Is David going to divorce Kathryn?"August inquired.

"He didn't say."Mary answered.

"Just make sure he does, if it makes you that uncomfortable."August advised.

"Yes, but I don't want to cause any heartbreak."Mary explained.

"You are in love with a married matter what you do someone will get their hurt, Mary it's what happens."August said in response.

"I can't live with myself if I cause someone else to feel that."Mary said.

"Mary everything will be fine in away there will be problems. Just make sure he divorces her okay?"August said to the unknowing queen.

"Fine"Mary replied.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"August asked.

"Yeah, do you think it's the best idea for Emma to stay here all alone while you're at work?"Mary questioned.

"What do you want me to do?"August asked.

"She could stay with me if she wants to."Mary suggested.

"That's a great idea."August replied.

"Okay, you can just drop her off."Mary told him.

"Ok"August said as Mary left.


	15. Chapter 15:What Is It?

Chapter 15:What Is It?  
Year:1992

It had been a week since, Mary came to August and Emma's apartment. August was about to drop off Emma at Mary's apartment."Why do I have to do this?"Emma asked.

"I thought it'd be a good way for you to get to know your mother."August replied.

"Could I just stay in the apartment by myself?"Emma responded.

"No you can't I already said you would stay here. Don't you want to get to know your parents?"August answered.

"I do, but I'm nervous."Emma confessed.

"Emma you'll be fine. You see her 5 days every week."August commented.

"Fine"Emma stated.

Mary opened the door of her apartment and greeted them."Hi, Emma come on in."Mary instructed.

"Thanks for letting Emma stay here while I'm at work."August said to Mary.

"It's nothing"Mary said.

August then left. Mary closed the door and turned around to talk to Emma."So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."Emma answered.

"What do you do normally?"Mary questioned.

"Go to Granny's, go to school, and that's about it."Emma stated.

"That's it?"Mary says in disbelief.

"Yeah"Emma responded.

"Well let's go to the park, if you want to."Mary suggested.

"Let's go"Emma said.

The two then went to the park. Mary told Emma to go play with the other kids there. She went by the other kids although she didn't get along with the others, so Emma went back to Mary and sat down on the bench that she was on."What's the matter?"Mary asked.

"Nothing"Emma quickly responded.

"It's something."Mary said.

"Why do you think that?"Emma questioned.

"Because of how you act."Mary replied.

"What do you mean?"Emma wondered.

"You try to separate yourself from every other kid. You don't like to socialize. Although I did notice a change in your behavior."Mary answered.

"What change?"Emma asked.

"A while ago you started to try and avoid me at any possible chance you could. You still do it,but I don't know why. Did I do something?"Mary questioned.

"No you didn't do anything."Emma replied.

"Then why? Before that you were completely fine with me, actually it seemed that you got along better with me than anyone else at the school."Mary inquired.

"You aren't doing anything really."Emma said.

"Something has to be wrong, I even heard that you were crying in the girls has to be a reason for that!"Mary told Emma.

"It's nothing!"Emma responded.

"Emma that's not nothing, have you talked to August about it?"Mary questioned the girl.

"No he doesn't know."Emma answered.

"You have to talk about this kind of stuff with someone Emma."Mary said.

"I don't want to talk about it."Emma told Mary.

"None of us do you just have to! Look I was going tell August about it, but I'll let you do it. If you haven't talked about it to him by next week I will, ok?"Mary explained.

"Ok"Emma replied.


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions

Chapter 16: Confessions

Year:1992

It was two days after Mary was with Emma in the park. Emma was sitting in her room, thinking. "Whatcha doing"August asked as he walked in.

"Nothing I'm just wondering." Emma replied.

"About how to break the curse? " August inquired.

"Yeah I have no idea how to do it."Emma said in annoyance.

"Emma you'll do it just be patient."August advised.

"August you keep saying that, but I just don't think it's possible for me to find a way to break the curse." Emma informed her adoptive father.

"Well how about try forming bonds with some of the people her. You really should even if there wasn't a curse they are the citizens of your kingdom."August said to Emma.

"I don't know I'm not the most social person."Emma explained to August.

"How about getting to know your mom. You see her five times a week."August suggested.

Emma just didn't say anything in return she just had an uneasy look in her eyes. "Hey Emma you never did tell me about how Saturday went."August recalled.

"It went well. " Emma said with hesitation.

"What happened?"August questioned.

"What do you mean? "Emma replied.

"Emma don't play the tough guy act. Tell me what happened."August instructed.

"I guess you could say she figured me out."Emma answered.

"What do you mean?"August wondered.

"She talked about how I've been avoiding her at school and how I've been crying in the girls' bathroom, which I have."Emma confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me."August asked in response.

"I didn't want to talk about it."Emma responded to her adoptive father.

"Why did you do that? "August questioned.

"I guess it's because I'm really nervous and scared. I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to save everyone from the curse."Emma explained.

"Emma I know it's a lot for a ten year old to take in, but you have to remember to have hope that everything will be okay."August said with a smile on his face trying to comfort her.

"Right. I can do this."Emma said with her confidence boosted.

"Now go to sleep you have school in the morning."August replied.

"Okay good night."Emma said as she got ready for bed.

"Night" August responded as he left the room.

After he went back into the kitchen he heard the telephone ring. He went up to answer it. "Hello who is this?"August asked.

"This is Regina I want you at the sheriff's office **NOW!"** Regina exclaimed.

"Might I ask why? " August inquired of the queen.

"Graham is missing!"Regina shouted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter:17

August arrived at the sheriff's office. "What happened to Graham?"He asked Regina.

"I was hoping you could answer that for me."the queen said with worry and agitation.

"Where was the last place you saw him."August questioned.

"Here"Regina replied.

"Well was he mad at anything or anyone before he went missing?"August inquired.

"No he just vanished."Regina said frantically.

"Why did you ask me to come help you?"August asked.

"I thought you could be of some assistance."Regina said with a lying tone in her voice.

"You thought I did it." the former puppet accused.

"I never said that now help me or leave! "Regina commanded.

 **Meanwhile, in the woods outside of the main town**

 **"** Oh god, what happened? Where am I?"Graham asked himself.

Suddenly Graham saw a flash of images showing Regina, himself, and a white haired Wolf with one eye. He recovered from the images and began to walk around the dark windy forest in the night. Graham then saw the wolf from the images and began to follow it as it lead to something, something that would soon put the whole town in shock. Graham and the wolf arrived at the town line and the wolf ran to it to try and get across the line but even with all the wolf's strength it could not. Graham went up to try and do the same hopefully with better results, as he went to it he felt something blocking his way. "Now what could that be? It's like some bubble stopping anyone from getting out the town."Graham remarked to himself.

During all of that Regina and August had been driving all throughout the town looking for the missing sheriff. They drove up to the state line and saw him. Regina jumped out of her car in happiness and ran to him."Regina, what are you doing here? " Graham wondered.

"Looking for you. You never came back from work I thought something happened. August and I drove the whole town searching for you."Regina said with a big smile on her face.

"You and August?" Graham said.

"Yeah" August said as he pulled up to the two.

"I would stay ,but I'm tired and have work in the morning, bye." August said as he waved and drove away.

"Let's go home."Regina suggested.

The two then got into Regina's car and started driving to her house. On the way there Graham asked the question "Hey Regina, have you ever noticed anything strange about the town line?"

"No, why? "Regina questioned hoping he hadn't started catching on to her curse.

"You now what I'll tell you about it in the morning."Graham said ready to go to sleep.

The two went to Regina's home and did 'things' but not before Regina secretly got Graham's heart and moved it to a new hiding place in case he was really catching on.


	18. Chapter 18:Discovery

Chapter 18: Discovery

That morning Graham woke up, and left before Regina even noticed. He went to the sheriff's office. He walked up to his desk and sat down. "God, what do I do? Am I crazy? Was it just my imagination, it was the middle of the night in the woods." Graham said to himself.

"What'd you see?" August asked.

"What! How did you," Graham said before he was cut off.

"Get in, I was coming to check on you so I went up to the door and opened it. You left it unlocked." August told the huntsman.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just have been on edge since last night." Graham answered.

"What did you see last night?" August inquired.

"Um, well I know this might sound crazy, but it was like a force field like thing." Graham admitted.

"What do you mean?" August asked.

"It was a literal force field, a clear barrier that you can't see but feel." Graham explained.

"Where in the woods was this?" August questioned.

"I don't remember August, why do you want to know so badly?" Graham inquired of the puppet.

"Meet me tonight after your work day ends, I'll tell you everything and we'll go looking for this 'force field'" August told him.

"Okay" Graham said unsure about the whole idea.

"Bye, I have to go to work." August informed Graham.

August then began to walk out of the sheriff's office. As he walked out, Regina walked in. Regina then walked toward Graham and began to ask "Why was he here?"

"He just wanted to check on me from last night, it's nothing really Regina." Graham answered the queen.

"Okay" the mayor said with unease.

Meanwhile, at the school Emma was walking through the halls as she has done several times before at this point. She is thinking about something that has been on her mind for a long time now. "How to break the curse." Emma said under her breath to herself.

She walked into class, sat at her desk and made no eye contact with anyone. She felt uncomfortable in her class now, she now knows everyone in her class is about 40 years old really, they just didn't know.

Emma took out a piece of paper it had about what looked like a paragraph of words. It said Mr. Gold = Rumpelstiltskin, Mayor Mills= The Evil Queen, August= Pinocchio, Mr. Nolan and Miss Blanchard= Dad and Mom. Emma stared at that paper, no words came out of her mouth. Kids around her were loud, obnoxious, and being mean to each other, during that Emma was just staring at that single piece of paper. She was specifically looking at the last two names. 'How? How do I talk to them, get to know them? Argh! This is so hard!' Emma thought.

Miss Blanchard then walked in the room, she began class. Emma didn't pay attention, she tuned everything out. She still had all her attention on this piece of paper. Those four words was all she cared about.

Class ended, recess began Miss Blanchard called Emma to talk with her during recess. "Do you know what this is about, Emma?" Miss Blanchard asked.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm not going to like it." Emma commented.

"You don't pay attention in class, you just stare at a single piece of paper for hours. It's a problem." Mary told the young savior.

Emma said nothing and just tried to avoid eye contact.

"Give me the piece of paper." Mary commanded.

"Please no!" Emma snapped back.

"What's on this paper?" Miss Margaret questioned.

Emma again said nothing.

"Emma, answer me!" Mary told Emma.

"Um well its uh" Emma said not knowing what to answer with.

"Give it here." The former queen said.

Emma got the paper out and Miss Blanchard went to grab it out of her hand, but Emma wouldn't let go of it. Mary kept trying to pull it from Emma. "Let go of it!" Mary said to Emma.

The paper eventually ripped and Emma fell into Miss Blanchard's chest. Mary say the part that said Mr. Nolan and Ms. Blanchard= Dad and Mom. Then suddenly a purple smoke filled the room after it cleared all Miss Blanchard said was "Emma?" with a single tear dropping.


End file.
